Eternal Geass
by Kamen Rider Chalice
Summary: Daido Katsumi died in his battle against Double...but what if he somehow survived, and was asked to help liberate a country? This is the story of Kamen Rider Eternal and his fight against Britannia.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or Code Geass.

**ETERNAL **_**RETURNES**_

So, this is what it's like to be dead. Floating aimlessly forever in a never ending white void. How many years has it been since he had first died? Ten? Twenty years? It doesn't matter now. However, the last time he was dead, for real that is, hell felt a little different….wait…felt? He rubs his fingers together from within his fingerless gloves, and he can feel his fingers touching each other! He's supposed to be dead, so how can he feel!

With a rush, Daido Katsumi, leader of NEVER, formally known as Kamen Rider Eternal, opens his eyes, only to realize of his surroundings, seeing the endless white void. Forgetting the void for a moment, he brings his right hand up to his face level. He wants to prove something, and right now, there's only one way to do it. He tightly tightens his hand into a fist, and then, he punches himself hard in the face. The impact…he…he felt it! What the hell's going on? He brings his hand back up and rubs the right side of his lip, the part where he punched himself… Wait…this feels like… He pulls his hand away and sees…the color red…on his fingers… Blood…HIS blood.

No longer able to hold it in anymore, he tilts his head upward, spreads his arms out…and laughs… "Ha ha ha…ha ha ha…hahahaha….! It's true! I am immortal! Hahahahahahahaha!"

**"Calm yourself…Daido Katsumi." **A calm voice, yet a voice filled with power, stops Katsumi from his insane laughter. He turns to every direction to find where the voice came from, but no matter which way he looks, he can't find it. ** "Look behind you." **This time, the voice sounded like it came from behind, so he does as the voice told him, and he sees…something.

**"Does my shape of appearance surprise you?" **The shape of the being sort of looks like the wings of a bird, but of what kind of bird Katsumi has no idea, and the being's body color is red…like the shade of blood.

"Who…no…what are you?" Katsumi demanded, his voice not filled with surprise, but of confusion.

**"My name is of no importance right now, but, if you're really curious, than I shall tell it to you. I am the king of all kings…I am power made manifest…I am the being that slays gods…my name…is Geass." **

Katsumi stairs at the blood red pair of wings in silence for several seconds, then says, "…Geass, huh? So, what do you want from me? You want me to be your hired gun or something?"

**"No, nothing like that." **The pair of wings, Geass, answered. **"And, I want nothing from you. For it is not I who needs you, but the people. They desperately need your help, yet they are unaware of their need for you."**

"So what," The leader of NEVR sneered "you want me to go and play hero for you? Gomen, but I do not play the part of the hero. If you want a hero so badly, then go ask Double. Besides, why do you even need me to begin with? I'm supposed to be dead."

**"I understand your anger, but I do not have any other choice. Kamen Rider Double is a formidable warrior I admit, but I cannot call him for such an important matter. Besides, this is more important for you than it ever could be for Double. Katsumi…I know what happened at Doctor Prospect's prison…what happened to Mina."**

Hearing the name Mina made Katsumi's eyes widen. Mina, the woman he had fallen in love with months ago, who he had failed to protect, has awaken an old pain in his heart. "Kisama…how do you know that name?"

**"Ever since the start of that mission, I've been watching your progress. When you've fallen for the woman, when you've first became Kamen Rider Eternal, and when you were forced to watch all those innocent people die, the people who you gave courage to rise up against their oppressors…Mina included." **

"Uresai!" Katsumi yelled. "You know nothing! You understand nothing of my pain!"

**"You're wrong, I do understand." **Geass said with the sound of solemn in his voice. **"That's why I wish to help you."**

"…Nani?" The man with the cold dead body asked. "Ha ha ha…If you know what happened, then you know what I am. How can you possibly help me?"

**"Well, to start, I can help you by returning you to life for real. You'll have no need for the serum any longer after wards. But you'll keep your super soldier abilities, this I swear." **

Katsumi's eyes once again widened, this time from shock. "Nani? You can…return me to life?"

**"Before you make any plans however, I must tell you this first. Once I bring you back, you'll no longer be on the Earth you grew up on."**

This time, Katsumi's right eyebrow grew. "What the hell are you talking about? What do you mean I'll no longer be on the Earth I grew up on?"

**"Surely that at least once in your life that you thought that there are more than one Earth. In this case, it is true, but not across the universe, but in different dimensions. Alternate realities if you will. There are a countless number of realities with their own version of Earth, and some don't have it at all. **

** For example, in one reality, instead of fighting both Kamen Riders Double and Accel, you teamed up with them to defeat Museum. You three riders became the heroes of Fuuto, and you and your team later joined the military to teach new trainees on how to fight. I cannot ask that Daido Katsumi because he has nothing to gain from this. But you do, that's why I'm going to send you to the Earth where the people need you."**

"And what exactly will I gain from this?"

**"Very simple…you'll learn on how to love people again." **A long time of silence passes by as Katsumi remains silent. **"Ever since Mina and those people died, you grew cold towards others, even to your own team mates. By going there to fight for the people, you'll not only teach them how to rise up and learn to love people again, but you'll learn what it means to be human again as well."**

Katsumi's head slightly tilts forward, his eyes closed; his fingers tighten into fists, his chest slowly rises and slowly lowers from his deep breathing. Finally, after a moment, he opens his eyes, tilts his head back up and faces the pair of bloodied wings and says, "…All right. I'll do it. I'll become their hero. But I have some questions. First: my team. What about them?"

**"…As long as you fight for the people, I'll revive each member of your team one at a time, and I'll send to the world that I'm sending you to. Prove to me that you earned their loyalty by earning the loyalty of the people."**

"Fine, I'll do it. My second question: if this is a different version of Earth, what exactly will I be dealing with there?"

**"This Earth will not have a United States of America, but rather an empire known as the ****Holy Britannian Empire. It is a superpower that is ruled by tyranny, and they are on a conquest to rule the world and take it as their own. After a total victory against a country, they strip the people of their rights and freedoms. Not only that, but they also take away the name of their country and give it an area number, and they call the people by that number instead of their nationality. **

** To win these wars, they use a giant machine called the Armored Autonomous Knight****, or more commonly known as a Knightmare Frame. You won't have to personally fight them yourself, but you can if you want too. Oh, and, one very important thing that you should know about of this world. This Earth…has fragments of my power."**

"What do you mean by 'fragments'?" Katsumi asked, curious what Geass meant.

**"I mean, the people of this world have the potential to use my powers. Each human in the world has only one power and it's always different, making each and every one of them unique. However, not everyone can use it. The power must be activated from an outside source, in this case, someone who can already use the power, but their own power must be in the fourth stage, known as the Code. The Code makes them loose their unique ability, but in return it grants them eternal life."**

"You mean," Katsumi asks with a raised eyebrow, "this Code can turn people into immortals?"

**"Correct. The power was first discovered a few centuries back, and since my power doesn't have a particular name, the first users decided to name it after me, Geass. And, to know when someone has this power, the first stage is that would they would have an image of me within their eyes.**

** It starts off in one eye, and after a period of time, in the second stage, the power becomes uncontrollable. In the third stage, the power progresses to the second eye. For it to achieve the final stage, the Code, however, is to willingly embrace death. Only a very few amount of people have ever done that and came back with the code. The symbol of my power vanishes from their eyes, and then the symbol will appear on a part of their body. For example: either their forehead or the front of their hand."**

Katsumi then asks, "What will I do if I have to fight someone with your power?"

**"Do not worry. Believe it or not, your NEVER benefits grant you full immunity to the power of Geass. For example, there is one user who can read minds. With these benefits, that user won't be able to read your thoughts, so you're perfectly safe from all Geass users." **

Katsumi nods his head in approval, begin a NEVER can certainly help out in any situation. "Hmph. It'll be as if I'm dead again, only this time I'll have a real living body, if what you say is true that is. Now then, my third question: when and where will you drop me off at?"

**"It will be the year 2017. As to where, you'll arrive at Area 11, and, ironically, it is the same country you were born in, Japan. Britannia conquered Japan in the year 2010, and since then, the people of Japan had been discriminated for simply being who and what they are. They're occasionally beaten to death because the one who's inflicted the pain onto them would have the excuse of saying 'because it's fun to put them in their place like that.'" **

Katsumi's hands rolled into fists, his anger rising. "My…my county, my home, in that world has been turned into a place like that?" His voice filled with anger as he yelled.

**"Sadly, yes. That's why the people need your help, Daido Katsumi. If you gave courage to the people to help them rise up against Doctor Prospect, then you can give the people of an entire country courage as well. **

** Oh, and, one last thing you'll need to know. The Emperor of Britannia, along with a revolutionist who'll appear in some time…they both have fragments of my power, and they'll be having an indirect war with the other. Area 11, Japan, will soon become a battlefield."**

"I understand." Katsumi said with resolve in his voice. "Stop the empire from conquering the world by giving the people the chance to rise up against it. Now for my last question: how I am I going to fight?"

For a first, Geass answers with a smug tone, **"Do you really need to ask?" **

Suddenly, Katsumi's hands feels like they're gripping on two different things. He looks down at his hands to two very familiar items that bring him great shock. In his left hand is his Lost Driver, and in his right hand is the T2 Eternal Gaia Memory, the two devices that allow him to become Kamen Rider Eternal. "But…but why?" The super soldier asked as he looks back to Geass.

**"Isn't it obvious? In your world, Kamen Riders defend the people. And that's exactly what you're going to do. Defending the innocent people of Japan from the tyranny from Britannia. Now then, do you have any last questions before I send you off?"**

Katsumi replies with a simple answer. At first, instead of words, he places the Lost Driver in the front of his stomach, the belt automatically wrapping itself around his waist, and his face…bears the look of determination. "None. Now, send me to this world of yours…send me to this world of hell…"

**"I understand. Farewell, Daido Katsumi. May we see each other again someday. And now…welcome back…to the living!"**

**[EEE]**

"It's your fault! This is what happens when you oppose the Britannians!" A man yelled to another.

"What? Why you gutless cowered!" The other man, Tamaki yelled back to the first.

"How many people were killed because of this?" A woman demanded as she drops to her legs while gripping on to her head.

"Shut up!" Tamaki yelled at her, making her cry. "Do you know how many of us were killed or captured? Do ya? Quit crying!"

"Ohgi, who was that voice we heard?" Kallen asked.

"Damned if I know." Ohgi said as he sits down. "He doesn't answer when I call, so maybe he-"

Suddenly, an explosion blew apart the large double steeled door, killing a few people in the process. The people screaming from the explosion, and to make matters worse, they can see the silhouette of a tank approaching.

"There, you see?" Tamaki yelled. "Instead of following somebody we don't even know, we should've used the poison gas!"

"But he…" Ohgi whispered, unable to believe that their would-be-savior would abandon them at a time like this.

"Damn, knock us all to hell!" Tamaki yelled as the Britannian troops marched in, their guns aimed directly at the innocent group of people, along with the militia.

"So this is where you Eleven vermin scurried off to." The commander commented as his body is halfway in the tank's cockpit. "Prepare to fire!"

"Hah…Naoto…!" Kallen whispered her brother's name, and praying for a miracle to happen. Fortunately…her prayers have been answered.

Suddenly, a combat knife flies through the air, and narrowly misses the commander's head, causing him to stop his order to fire. "What the hell!" He and his men, along with the Japanese, turn to the direction from where the knife was thrown. Everything and everyone grew quite as they hear the sounds of footsteps from an open door way.

Slowly, a man walks out. He appears to be in either of his late twenties or early thirties; he's wearing a black jacket with red highlights, along with black pants, boots and fingerless gloves. He even has streaks of blue in his brown hair. Also, around his waist is a black-grey belt, with a red device in the front.

"Oh, it's just another Eleven. Kill him first! Make an example out of him!" The commander ordered. The soldiers switch their targets from the group of people to the mysterious man. The civilians gasp, fully expecting what will happen.

"Hey man!" Tamaki yelled to him. "Don't just stand there! Move damn it!" The man however refuses to move from his spot. He then pulls something out of his pocket, which is revealed to be some kind of flash drive. The flash drive is colored white; the front of it has a golden E on it with a black back ground. He then pushes a small button on the white flash drive.

**ETERNAL!**

"Huh?" Was the exact same thing that almost everyone said. Then he places the flash drive in a slot in the red device. The device then projects wave after wave of golden energy of some kind, along with a golden holographic E in front. He then crosses his right arm over his chest and says the first thing since his arrival.

"Henshin." He brings his right arm over the red device and pulls it to its side, rolling the E once along with it, making the front of the belt look like a slanted L.

**ETERNAL!** A catchy tune plays from the belt as a life sized ring of blue energy forms in front of him.

Suddenly, fragments of armor started to attach to him, and a second later, a blue flame bursts out of the belt. The man is now covered head to toe in white armor, blue flames painted from his hands to his arms, a helmet with golden eyes and three horns like a trident, black box like devices equipped to his chest, his right shoulder and his left knee, and to complete the look, a black cape flew from his back, making him look like a menacing figure.

"Wha-what the hell!" The commander yelled, not expecting the man to transform in front of everyone. "What are you! Answer you damn Eleven!" Those words were on everyone's mind as they watch the transformed figure in shocked silence.

The black caped figure answers with two simple words. "Kamen Raida…Etanaru." Ladies and gentle men… Kamen Rider Eternal is back from the dead.

**Author: What can I say; I'm a Kamen Rider Fanatic. If you're wondering who Mina and Professor Prospect are, they're from Eternal's movie from the Kamen Rider W Returns movies. Hope you enjoyed it, because I sure did!**

** Update: For those who may have noticed, ****I have added a few needed words, and fixed a few of them. And, I have taken back that Katsumi will have a Geass to resist the others, and have written down that his NEVER abilities will make him immune instead.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or Code Geass.

**ETERNAL **_**Fights Back**_

** [Last time on Eternal Geass.]**

_"Wha-what the hell?" The commander yelled, not expecting the man to transform in front of everyone. "What the hell are you?" Those words were on everyone's mind as they watch the transformed figure in shocked silence._

_ The black caped figure answers with two simple words. "Kamen Raida…Etanaru." Ladies and gentle men… Kamen Rider Eternal is back from the dead._

**[Now]**

"Kamen…Rider?" A Britannian soldier said as he has his rifle pointing at the black caped rider, and asks his comrades, "What's that?"

"No…way…" A shocked Tamaki said as he looks at the white clad rider. In fact, he was so shocked; he accidently drops his own rifle without realizing it. "A real…Kamen Rider? Here?"

"But, I thought that was just a TV show." Ohgi whispered, unbelieving that he just witnessed a man transform into a character from a famous TV series. Ever since Britannia conquered Japan back in 2010, they forced the show to be canceled, forever putting an end to the famous series that started back in the 1970's.

As for Kallen and the others, they stare at the blue flaming themed rider in shocked silence.

Eternal's right hand then reaches for something on his belt, hidden from the cape. He pulls out a black bladed dagger with a white back, and it also has a black slot device built into it. He twirls it around his fingers and brings it up to his neck level. "From what I'm seeing here," he says, "Britannia must be a…interesting_ country_. It must truly be a hell on Earth."

"You-You dare to mock our holy empire!" The commander shouted, as if Eternal's comment was the greatest sin for any Britannian to hear. "Men, show this god damn Eleven his place by sending him to hell! Fire!" The civilians quickly turn away, not wanting to even more death. Only Ohgi, Kallen, Tamaki, and a few others looked on. As they were ordered, the soldiers quickly pull back the trigger of their rifles, letting the bullets fly.

"Why don't I send you all there first?" Eternal charges forth, he swings the dagger forward as it glows a mysterious blue, and, to the shock of those who're watching the fight, unleashes a blue slash of power, cutting through all the bullets that has come his way.

The charging blue slash doesn't stop, oh no, it continues on towards the eight soldiers, and it cuts right through the two in the center. "Aaahhh!" The two cried out as they fall to the ground, their wounds feel as if parts of their body have been cut off.

"How did he-" The soldier never got to finish his question, as Eternal approaches him, and savagely cuts him upward in his chest with his dagger. The soldier falls, just as the two before him, and cries out in pain as he clutches his wound.

Another of the soldiers tries to attack him from behind. But without even turning, Eternal lodges his dagger into the man's chest and lets go, allowing a third solider to fall, only this time with his dagger stuck in the dying man.

The four remaining soldiers, aside from the commander, slowly back away from Eternal with fear, as he looks around and watches them through his yellow eyed helmet.

"Is that all? Hmph. How disappointing." Eternal taunts, "Here I thought that Britannian soldiers were the best of the best. Yet what do I find? A bunch of idiots with guns who couldn't fight their way out of a paper bag." And now, for the final insult. "Hell, a single militiaman, like all the ones here, has more training than all of you combined."

"You son of a bitch!" A soldier yelled, no, screamed, and charges towards Eternal, his fist held high as he attempts to punch him.

"No you idiot!" Another soldier yelled. "That's what he wants!"

The charging soldier doesn't listen to his comrade and continues onward. Once he was close, he tries to punch Eternal in the head, but the blue flaming themed rider blocks it by grabbing the fist with his hand. The Britannian tries to struggle his fist out of Eternal's hand, but then he tries to punch him with his other hand, and of course, Eternal grabs that one as well. With both hands caught, the soldier tries to pull himself away from the rider, but Eternal's not done with him yet.

"Try to take a breather." He throws both of their hands upward, and then, with quick speed, he punches the soldier in the throat, causing his windpipe to collapse. The soldier grabs his throat and violently coughs while trying to breath. But by doing so, he couldn't stop Eternal from punching him in the stomach, and then with a strong push to his chest, the soldier flew five feet backwards and landed hard on the ground.

"What the!" A solider yelled in shock, unable to believe how far his comrade flew. "That was around five feet, wasn't it?" He turns back and points his finger at him, and yells out in fear. "Who…Who are you!"

"I already told you." Eternal grabbed the closer edge of his cape and threw it behind him. "Kamen Rider Eternal." He again introduced himself while pointing his thumb towards himself. "And in case you have forgotten, we're still in the middle of a fight." He stretches his right hand forward, wags four of his fingers and taunts, "Come."

The soldiers, including the commander, tensed, knowing exactly well what would happen to them if they get too close to the white clad rider. However, their fight will have to come to an end, when a voice of the most powerful person in Area 11 yells out through multiple loud speakers.

"Attention all forces! Cease fire at once!"

"Hmm?" Eternal hummed, while the soldiers, the militia, and the civilians all look up in the shock.

"I Clovis, third prince of Britannia and royal Viceroy of Area 11, here by command you! All forces are ordered to cease fire at once! You will also cease the destruction of any buildings of property! All casualties, whether Britannian or Eleven shall be treated equally and without prejudice! In the name of Clovis la Britannia, you are here by ordered! Cease fire at once! I shall allow no further fighting!" With that, the voice vanishes as the speakers are turned off.

"Hmph. You should feel lucky" Eternal says to the soldiers, "that your precious lord called off the fight. This time I shall let you live, but don't so otherwise next time…. But as for you." He turns to the commander, who's still sitting in the tank. "I need to send out a message for your masters…this will have to do."

"Wha-What do you…?" The commander tries to make a demand, but he's so scarred of Eternal he can't think of the right words.

The rider reaches for his Eternal memory in his Lost Driver and pulls it out. He brings it over to the Maximum Drive slot on his waste and inserts it into the slot and slaps down the slot's button.

**Eternal! Maximum Drive!**

The Eternal Gaia Memory is a special memory. Through the use of a Maximum Drive, the Eternal memory can "eternally" shut down all T-1 Gaia Memories. But that's not its only function. With the power of a Lost Driver, Kamen Rider Eternal can use the memory's power for either a Rider Punch, a Rider Kick, or with his dagger, a Rider Slash.

Blue flames begin to build up around his right foot; the flames continuously spiral around him. The militia, especially Kallen, watch on in awe as the white clad rider's body is surrounded by a blue spiraling flame.

"What the? What are you doing!" The commander yelled as he panics, struggling to remove himself from the tank.

"Saa…jigoku o tanoshimina…" (Translation: Now…enjoy your hell…) He says menacing in perfect Japanese, while he has his fist facing the commander with his thumb down. "Eerrraaaahhhh!" He yells as he kicks the front of the tank with his flaming foot. But then, what happened next is something no one will ever forget.

When he kicked the tank…it flew off the ground and into the air with the screaming commander…it rolls backwards in mid-air…and lands on its back, outside of the building… by around twenty feet…and crushes the Britannian commander, ending his life. But the carnage doesn't stop here.

Suddenly, the tank, after a few seconds of crashing back down, the tank explodes into a huge fireball. All of those who had witnessed everything are practically slack jawed. This one man kicked a tank, kicked it twenty feet back and it exploded! Who the hell is this guy?

"That's…that's not possible." One of the three remaining Britannian soldiers spoke in shock, but then he broke himself out of that shock and turned to Eternal. "You idiot! Are you deaf? The prince ordered a cease fire!"

"Why should I care what your prince says?' He pulls the Gaia Memory out of the slot and places it back in the Lost Driver. "He's not my prince so why should follow his orders? Besides, that was a message from me to all of you Britannians." He walks over to one of the fallen soldiers and pulls his dagger out of him, swipes the blood away, and places it back in his belt.

"A message?" The second of the three soldiers demanded. "You did all of that for a message?"

"If it's a message than what is it?" The third demanded.

Eternal calmly walks out of the building and into the outside world. He turns around and faces the soldiers through his yellow eyes. "The message is this. Tell your leaders that Kamen Rider Eternal, your grim reaper, is here in Japan. Tell them to come after me if they dare, but know this. This whole fight was just a warm up for me. I haven't even broken a sweat."

This brought a collection of gasps from all who heard his words from sides. "Also, one last thing to tell you. Soon," he stretches his right hand out forward and makes a fist, "all of you Britannians will soon be joining each other in hell." He finishes with a thumb down.

"What?" One of the three demanded. "What do you mean by that? What are you going to do?"

"Nothing…yet." And then, Eternal jumps up high in the air, escaping from their sight. The soldiers quickly run out to see where he went by following where he jumped, by looking up to the building's roof. Great, first he can transform, then he can beat the shit out of them, then he can kick a tank yards away, and now he can jump up to impossible height.

"Remember…" Eternal says to them from the roof top. "Britannia's final days are upon it. Enjoy your lives when you all still have them." With that said he turns from them and flaps his cape, and walks away from their sight.

As he walks away, he again jumps up to another building, this one taller. He looks onward to the city ruins from where he is, this is no doubt where the "Elevens" live. His blue armored fist tightens in anger; the destruction itself is what angers him. Although this may not be his world, it is still Japan, his home country.

"…They have turned this country into a living hell for its rightful natives." He turns away from the ruins and looks into the opposite direction. Miles away from the ruins, a white metropolis stands tall with its towering buildings, and that is obviously where the majority of the Britannians live. The white city only fuels his anger; seeing the city in tip top shape while the ruins are all burning with smoke and ash.

"Britannia…you will soon experience firsthand of the hell you have unleashed on this world." To finish his declaration, he faces the city with another thumb down. As he watches the city from afar, he places his right on his belt, and his cape flapping in the wind. Soon…Britannia will meet its end…and Eternal, Daido Katsumi, will see to it.

**Author: I'm so sorry that this was a short chapter, but I hope the fight scene was enough to entertain you all. Also, if my writing seems bad, then go ahead and please tell me, so I can fix it later to make it more enjoyable for all of you. Now then, with that out of the way, hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
